Hunters, Angels & Geniuses
by everythingwillbeperfect
Summary: Dean, Sam & Cas at the Cheesecake Factory! Dean flirts, Penny smiles, Leonard drinks, Cas stares and Sheldon behaves like Sheldon. Or how Sheldon Cooper made a new friend. Just a one-shot which is hopefully funny. Please do R & R. Thanks :)


**A/N:** Hello everyone. I actually thought how would a meeting between Sheldon & Cas go but couldnt find any such story and so started writing this up. But being a devoted Dean girl, had to write about him and then everyone else also squeezed in slowly. There are really v few TBBT & SPN crossovers. Anyways, still v new at writing but I hope people will read and let me know about my mistakes so that if I write again I could try and make the changes.

Just hope you guys like it..

**D**isclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I am a human. This fic is not beta'd so you may find some mistakes. This story is based at a time when Cas is still an angel and Leonard and Penny have broken up.

* * *

**********SPN*********TBBT************

"Sam! Why do we have to be here? I am not even sure this place serves pie! Its named the Cheesecake Factory!"

"I don't care Dean. I am damn hungry, we are in California, the Impala is parked almost two miles away and I just wanted to eat somewhere where the fresh salad might actually be fresh." Sam replied while grabbing a table for the three of them. Three, cos currently Castiel was also accompanying the brothers.

Dean mumbled something about stupid little brothers while sitting down but his mood considerably lightened when he saw the waitresses at the restaurant. _The blonde one is really cute, I hope she is the one serving us – this evening may turn out to be good._

Penny was in the middle of taking the order from her friends cum neighbors (one of whom also fell in the category of ex-boyfriend) when she spotted the guys on the next table. _Wow,_ that was suddenly all her brain could manage. There were three of them – not boys but literally men. Her eyes first took note of the sorta giant (even sitting she could tell that he was even taller than Sheldon) who looked so cute while studying the menu with enough concentration to memorize it. Then they moved on to the man in the trench coat (older than the first one definitely but with amazing jet black sex hair) who had this different kind of aura as he looked around the place taking in everything slowly as if he rarely had been to such a place. Finally as she turned slightly her eyes met with pools of the brightest green staring back at her and she could literally feel her heart flutter in her chest.

This guy was _gorgeous_! High cheekbones, perfect lips, edible freckles and a smile to go with the_ like what you see _look in his eyes – and _yeah _Penny really liked what she saw. And so she was gonna make sure she will be serving their table tonight and thus returned the look with a smile of her own.

"See she didn't even hear you."

"Wait. Lemme try. Penny.. Penny.. Penny!"

That broke her out of it –

"Yes Sheldon." She replied with a sigh.

"I am sorry – seeing your uniform and the fact that you are running around this restaurant with a notepad in your hand I must have wrongly assumed that you are a waitress here. Because as I understand it is the duty of a waitress to actually take the order from the patrons and make sure they get the food as desired by them. And for that you have to take out that notepad and scribble down whatever we say – not turn and stare at the people sitting on another table."

"Oh. No worries – I have got it." She pointedly ignored Sheldon and just looked at the other three, "Same as every Friday, right guys?"

"Yeah" Raj answered and Penny gave them a smile and practically hopped in the direction of the other table.

"What's up with her today?" Leonard was sitting with his back facing towards the new table and so he had not yet seen the reason for Penny's distraction yet.

"I assure you Leonard now I really understand why both of you broke up – I can see how easily she gets distracted from such important work. I can only wonder how you made it as far as you did." Leonard could only stop himself from banging his head on the table – Sheldon Cooper had a way to make people want to strangle him ten times a day. It was a miracle how he had survived till now.

"Oh no, today she has some real good reason for getting distracted it seems" Howard quipped from where he was sitting opposite Leonard, while eyeing the proceedings going on the table behind. That made Leonard turn and he knew his heart _broke _at the site before him.

"Why is she doing _that?_ Acting all.. coy.. and.. smiling.. and.. flirty."

"Leonard.." Howard couldn't hold back the smirk. "Are you jealous?"

"No. Ofcourse not. How can I be jealous of.. of.. that!"

"I think you really should be" Raj supplied. At the look he was getting from Leonard and Howard he added – "What?! I would be ready to do anything that guy asked if he smiled at me like that." And all that really did was for his friends to stare at him more.

Shaking his head Leonard said, "Whatever, she is just attending the table. He is with his friends. They will have their food and leave" he turned back to catch a glance and "Damn! How long does it take to place an order!"

"Judging by the way Penny works, I assume it can take anything between 7 to 37 minutes and even then you will not be assured of getting whatever you have specified. It appears waitressing is a lost art nowadays." _That_ was Sheldon. But when he saw no one actually made any comments on his statement but were infact continuing to stare at the offending table even he had to turn his head.

"Hmm. Congratulations Leonard, it seems Penny has met the man of her dreams."

"What?" Leonard sputtered.

"Well, you must know that the features this man possesses render him to be universally accepted as the perfect epitome of a human male. He looks as well built as a jock, has high defined cheekbones, plush but not too feminine lips, short and silky hair, green eyes framed by eyelashes so long that even some girls will envy. And even though he looks to be using cheesy and below intelligence level one-liners, I can assure you by Penny'sstandards that she will definitely be thinking that she has met the man of her dreams."

**********SPN*********TBBT************

_Oh my God, I have met the man of my dreams._ Dean, the green eyed Greek God, was even better looking from close up and he had such promise in his eyes! And he was flirting with her without any boundaries, even though his brother (Sammy, he had introduced) looked positively flabbergasted by his behavior sometimes and his friend Cas was awkwardly staring at them from time to time (Don't mind Cas, he just does that – had been addressed to her after Dean gave the guy a glare). She knew she had to go and give their orders and she knew she would come back to serve them, but she really didn't want to go from there. This was the best thing that had happened to her in the past few weeks. But Sammy's stomach literally grumbled and then she assured them she would be back with the food and left the table with a reluctant smile.

"Dean! Cant you even stay off women for one day? Or just ya know, waitresses. Until they serve our food at least!"

Dean just flipped Sam off but then saw the angel beside him still staring at him and exclaimed, "Dude, cut it out now!"

"How do you do that everytime?" He just had to enquire _innocently._ Castiel has still not been able to solve the mystery that is Dean Winchester.

"Those guys look pretty mysterious to me you know. The trench coat guy looks like an accountant and his friends seem like hired goons with all those muscles and that checking everything around look." Leonard was frowning, he was still Penny's friend – he didn't want her to get involved with these kind of people, that's it.

"I don't know, I wouldn't really mind getting some tips from that guy on picking up girls." Howard said, still awed by the way Dean was charming every girl in his vicinity.

"I assure you, tips from anyone wouldn't help you." Sheldon quipped.

**********SPN*********TBBT************

So the dinner was over on the two tables. Penny and Dean were still flirting while Leonard was trying not to feel jealous but still glancing back at them every five seconds while Sheldon had many times pointed out that Leonard would have a sprain at the rate at which he was turning his neck and he could not understand why he would still be interested in Penny as she had apparently found her soul mate. Leonard couldn't help himself from checking once more but.

"Hey Penny" He caught her on her way back from Dean's table, "we were thinking of watching a movie today at our place. So if your shift is ending then you want to join us?"

"Ahh, actually Leonard" Penny was _blushing_, "I kind of asked Dean to come over at my place for" and she blushed more but ultimately found words and added, "drinks."

"That's cool. You can invite him too" he totally ignored the commentary of Sheldon about how no unknown man Sir was going to enter his apartment, much less one looking like that. And how that would also be the violation of the roommate agreement.

"Umm. I don't think he would be interested. He is leaving tomorrow anyways, I don't think he wants to see a movie today." She still had a big smile on her face though and then she added, "so see you tomorrow guys."

"Oh, that dude is so getting laid tonight." Howard spoke up as soon as Penny was out of earshot.

"What! No way! She has just met him."

"Leonard," Raj tried to make his friend understand_,_ "even I know what girls mean when they call a guy home for drinks. And again – just look at the guy. Or even at his friends."

"But she has just met this person. What if he is a serial killer, who chooses girls in restaurants and takes them home and kills them. You know what they say about psychopaths generally being good looking. We have to protect Penny."

"This is absurd" _Sheldon of course, _"first of all_ if_ this _Dean _was a serial killer" (Leonard had to add – is a serial killer), "I am sure he would not have informed Penny that he would be leaving town tomorrow. Also, statistically speaking, serial killers are actually supposed to look more like average guys so that they blend in, not flirt with every woman and be so noticeable that each one of them can describe him to a sketch artist. I would say the guy in the trench coat with them actually has more chances of being a serial killer than this Dean."

"See whatever. Even you agree that he or his friends maybe dangerous. We should totally go and have a talk with the guy and keep him away from Penny. There are four of us, clearly we outnumber them." Leonard actually had had too much to drink today. And that was the only reason he did not even stop to reason with anyone and marched over to where the three guys were standing.

**********SPN*********TBBT************

Dean was in a good mood, and damn it, no one was going to spoil it. So he just ordered Sam, "Here. Take the keys to baby and take her to the motel. You know the consequence if you hurt her. And both of you – don't wait up." He emphasized the second part with a wink. But suddenly he saw Cas looking at something behind him and then he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder which caused him to turn around.

"Excuse me" This guy was _short_, so short he actually reminded Dean of Gabriel. But that's where the similarities ended – this was a nerd, a _drunk _nerd and apparently he had friends. All of which looked like, well, nerds.

"I apologize for my friend interrupting you" a guy in a _freaking yellow and orange shirt_ spoke, "we will just be on our way." He pulled his friend and shoved him towards the other two and then spoke in a hushed tone, "but I do admire the way you got all the ladies in there – if you don't mind me asking, does that haircut help? Or is it the clothes?" _What the hell dude._

"Howard" Raj chided.

"What? I am just asking for help, one handsome dude to another." _Handsome?_

The Indian guy spoke up then, "I am sorry, they are just drunk" he then moved the weird costume guy away but as soon as he let go of the first guy, he again bounced forward.

"You can't go with Penny." And _who the hell was Penny_, he looked back at Sam at that who shot him a glare and pointed towards the restaurant and remembered the name of the girl; _Penny right. _Who would remember a name when there were so many other things to remember about her? And who was this guy telling him no on her behalf? He sure didn't look like he fit the threatening ex-boyfriend category. "And why is that?" He hoped he sounded as irritated as he felt.

He must have cause he could see the guys squirming a bit and trying to get their little friend to leave, but even Dean could see he was way drunk beyond his senses.

"Because.. because.." And then he made these puppy dog eyes putting Sam's to shame _and damn, do all the nerds have this as their superpower or something¸ _Dean thought_._"She is my neighbor. And my friend and was my ex-girlfriend." And then it all came pouring out, "Because you are good looking and talk smart, and everything that I will never be, and even if we aren't together I would fear that one day she will really find someone just perfect for her and they will actually look more like you than me and then _my dream _of having smart _and _beautiful babies would be over permanently."

Dean was sure Sam was making an aww kind of face behind his back and would soon be digging lasers into his back if he still tried to go for this girl after this speech, but man he was just irritated today. And he wanted this dude to stop crying for Christ's sake!

"Look dude, its ok." He was _trying _to pacify the kid atleast. "You don't have to cry for a girl, I am sure you are super smart and all that and you must surely be a scientist or something and some chicks really dig that. And I know that everyone wants to get laid, even you guys; I was just…"

But by then the damage was done, because that was the precise moment that Sheldon chose to speak.

"Well Sir, I have to interrupt you there because clearly you have no idea what goes inside the mind of a person whose IQ must be atleast double than yours. Contrary to popular belief, not everyone wants to "get laid" as you put it. And just because my friend come roommate is currently inebriated, you have no right to determine the desires of the entire scientist community based on this small sample," giving a side look to Leonard," which is _clearly contaminated."_

"What the hell is this guy saying?"

"I think he is using statistics to make sarcastic remarks Dean" Sam remarked while trying to his best not to laugh.

Sheldon was actually shocked that this giant looking like a Neanderthal could actually deduce what he was saying much less about statistics. He definitely had not expected that.

"That was sarcasm? Really?" Dean just had to ask.

"I believe it is highly difficult to achieve making a sarcastic remark at the same time backing it by scientific theories and that would be the reason for your confusion sir. Sarcasm is supposed to be very difficult to understand after all, even with or without the use of statistics."

Dean looked around, "Is this guy for real?"

"Dean" Cas spoke up while taking a step towards Sheldon slowly. "I think this man is just as unsure about sarcasm as I was. I can actually understand what he means to say." Looking towards Sheldon he continued, "Hello sir. I admit even I do not understand the human need for saying things which are actually supposed to be the opposite of what they mean to say."

"Finally, someone who agrees that all human traditions should not actually be encouraged. What happened to speaking out the truth whether good or bad."

"I believe that is true." Cas then tilted his head to the side in the bird-like manner that he does and enquired, "are you sure you are human?"

That got a roaring laugh from the drunk Leonard and snorts from both Raj and Howard along with mutterings of "the jury is still out on that one."

"Hmm. I assure you even though sometimes it appears to me as if I am actually mingling with people who may not even be on the same plane of existence but I am still a homo sapien." Giving it a thought though he added, "or maybe while my exterior is still made to resemble a normal human being, my brain may just as well be of an entire new species. I think I will go for a CT Scan and study my brain." Looking towards Cas he added, "Thank you for giving me that idea my friend."

"You deemed me your friend while I have hardly met you for a few moments. Dean says friendship is a very important human relation and I am happy to have acquired a new one. I do hope you are not an ordinary human Sheldon Cooper. It would be a great joy for the discovery of a new species made by my father."

"Ahh..." Sheldon shook his head a bit solemnly "I assure you when I mentioned you as my friend I did not wish to form any sort of bond with you but was merely presenting my appreciation in regards to your comments and observations about me. But like your _Dean_ even Leonard, my roommate, and _maybe my friend_, has pointed out that it is very important to have friends. And as far as I am happy with the 212 people that I have on My Space and the three who I invariably end up every night having dinner with, I can see that you actually do connect with me on a somewhat subatomic level and you do share my enthusiasm for appreciation of things above average; namely me. Thus I conclude that I may consider you worthy of being able to call me a friend, o _Cas._" Then he fixed him with a piercing gaze, "that is your name right?"

"It is short for Castiel. And yes, you are right it is the name for the angel of Thursday."

"Am I seeing things?" Sam's eyes were really wide with amazement now and Dean couldn't even make a coherent sound. "Cas has made a friend?"

"Sheldon is making friends? And a guy he just met? Oh my God, I didn't think it was humanly possible for anyone to want to have Sheldon as friend." Howard was the only one who could make out some words then.

"Well, I am not a human." Castiel turned his head and addressed the three scientists who could only gape at him at that.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Sheldon had to enquire.

"No, I assure you."

"Can you prove it?"

Dean decided that was going to be enough for today. And he had to take Cas away from here before he did something of the angelic variety, even if it meant ditching on the pretty blonde. Maybe he could come back for her later.

"Okay guys, Cas, that's enough. You know what we are leaving, we are getting late and you guys can take you friend back to her apartment and let her know that I'll catch up with her another time." He added, "when she does not have _any_ neighbors."

"But Dean.."

"Shut up Cas." Silently communicating with Sam, they both almost trapped the angel between them and turned around and walked towards the Impala. He made sure that Castiel heard, "you are so paying for me not being laid. _Freakin_ angels and geeks man, who knew they were so _compatible._"

"Come on Sheldon, time to go home. Your new friend has gone." Howard grabbed Sheldon's elbow and tried to move the taller man, but he was still staring at Castiel's back. As if sensing this, the angel turned his head, gave Sheldon a piercing gaze and then a weird attempt at a friendly smiled. And to top it all he gave the scientist and exaggerated wink, and Sheldon could swear he heard in his head in the same gravelly voice, "wait and see Sheldon Cooper" while he was being dragged away by his friends.

**********SPN*********TBBT************

And when Sheldon entered his room that night he found _the _vintage Spock figurine that he had first laid his eyes on as a child and the one thing he clearly remembered asking for from some higher power then, which maybe can be interpreted as praying. He knew for sure that it wasn't even available for sale anymore_ but_ it was currently lying on his bed. Along with it was a note which just had words neatly typed – "From your new friend" and Dr. Sheldon Cooper swore before _fainting_ that he would find Castiel again anyhow and never let him go !


End file.
